


Morningklok

by seashadows



Series: Lady Klok [4]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia and Willa wake up in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morningklok

Nadia’s head was on a softer pillow than usual. That was fucking comfortable, but it was also jiggling (which was weird), and she was also kind of thirsty. Yawning, she opened her eyes, only to see that her face was squished against a breast. “Oh…hey.” She stuck out her tongue and licked the side of the breast, making goosebumps pop up in front of her nose. “Hey, Murderface. My head’s on your tit.” She yawned again and stretched one arm up over her head.   
  
She felt her bandmate shiver. “Mm…fuck, Nadia.” Murderface’s voice was husky with sleep and a little slurred, even though neither of them had been drinking more than usual the night before. God, she was _sexy_ when she was just waking up – and all the time, even though Nadia wouldn’t admit it if she were being _tortured_ , even. “Bite my titsch.”   
  
Nadia chuckled. “Oh, god. You _didn’t_ say that.”   
  
Murderface yawned. “Yeah, I schaid it. Bite my titsch, Nadia.”   
  
“God, you’re weird.” Nadia rested her face on Murderface’s breast again. If she wanted biting, then she’d get fucking biting. She licked the soft skin, then blew on it lightly, watching goosebumps pop up again. “You got really big tits.”   
  
“Tell me schomething I _don’t_ know,” Murderface grumbled.   
  
“Yeah? Okay.” Nadia grinned, blew on the damp spot again, and nipped it lightly. She wasn’t going to bite her fucking nipple, because that was just mean – who wanted _teeth_ on their nipples? That was creepy. Well, maybe not, because she’d seen it in porn, but that was too much even for her. She liked pain…but only a little.   
  
Was that un-metal? Whatever. She didn’t give a fuck, not when Murderface was gasping and squirming under the touch of her lips. “ _Schit_ , Nadia. That feelsch good.”   
  
“Mm, yeah.” It felt good for her, too, and she wasn’t even the one getting touched. She was getting _really_ wet, so much so that her inner thighs felt slick. She kissed one of the three freckles on Murderface’s right breast, then flicked the hard nipple with her tongue. “Like that?”   
  
Murderface grabbed a handful of Nadia’s hair in each hand and squeezed. “ _Mmm_.” Her chest bounced as her breathing grew heavier. “Schuck harder.”   
  
“ _Hey_.” Nadia moved her lips away and nipped Murderface’s breast again, even as her other hand came up and she started to rub Murderface’s other nipple, feeling it harden between her fingers. “You don’t tell me to suck harder, asshole. _I_ get to decide how, uh…how hard to suck.”   
  
“Oh, fine.” Nadia couldn’t see her bandmate’s face from here, but she was pretty sure that Murderface was rolling her eyes. “Schuck if you want to.”   
  
“That’s right, you motherfucker.” Nadia pinched Murderface’s left nipple between her thumb and forefinger, then laid her head between the bassist’s full breasts and nuzzled each one. “I get to decide when I suck your tits and fuck you and shit like that.” Murderface had awesome boobs, though, and they were so sensitive that…huh. Could she make Murderface come like that? Sucking her nipples? It would be _metal_ if she could.   
  
Slowly, Nadia removed her hand from Murderface’s breast and pursed her lips, lowering her head to gently start sucking one nipple. “ _Mmm_ ,” she hummed, flicking her tongue against the hard bud.   
  
“ _Oh_ god,” Murderface gasped, sinking her short, sharp fingernails into Nadia’s scalp. “Oh, _schit_ , schuck harder. I mean…yeah, schuck harder.”   
  
This time, Nadia didn’t comment on Murderface being a toppy bitch; instead, she increased the suction until Murderface’s breath started getting deep and aroused again. “Hey.” She stopped sucking and looked up, a mischievous smile on her face. “I’m gonna make you come…from your tits.”   
  
“Fine,” Murderface said, her voice deep and husky again. It was fucking hot, the way her already-flushed cheeks reddened further when Nadia spoke. “Schure, yeah, play with my boobsch. I juscht wanna _come_.” Of course she did. Nadia had eaten her out before, and fingered her, and fucked her with a dildo and other metal shit like that, but she just wanted to _come_. Didn’t even have a stupid preference.   
  
“Okay,” Nadia said, shrugging one shoulder and licking her fingers. Slowly, she rolled a nipple back and forth between her thumb and forefinger. “Does that feel good?” Murderface’s eyes fluttered shut, and her lips parted as she gasped. “Yeah, okay, it does. I’m gonna blow your fuckin’ mind.”   
  
“Schut up and schuck my titsch!” Murderface exclaimed.   
  
Nadia let out a low laugh and rubbed her bandmate’s nipple harder, then started to suck her other nipple, humming again as she did. A few months ago, she would’ve punched anyone who said that she would _ever_ fuck Murderface, or even _touch_ her, much less touch her breasts and make her feel good – but Murderface was a beautiful woman, no matter what the media and Sigrid said.   
  
Sigrid was a fucking dildo, anyway. Nadia could just punch her if she said that shit again.   
  
Slowly, as Nadia continued to suck and lick and touch, Murderface’s breathing sped up and became even more hitching as her hips started to buck up and down against the mattress. “Fuck,” she gulped, jaw clenching.   
  
Nadia would have asked if she was going to come, but her mouth was kind of full and she didn’t feel like taking it away from those awesome fucking breasts (even though it was getting kind of hard to breathe with them in her face). Instead, she hummed harder, flicking her thumb against a nipple before moving her mouth over to give it a sloppy kiss.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Murderface squeaked. That was one of the things Nadia loved about doing her – hearing her squeak and gasp and sometimes even scream when she came. The bassist rolled her hips again, slamming her body down against the mattress and making it shake. “Gonna… _dammit_ …”   
  
Nadia could tell she was getting close. Rubbing her palm against a wet nipple, she sucked as hard as she could, wiggling her tongue as she did, humming…  
  
…and then Murderface came, _hard_. “Oh god oh _fuck_ oh god _schit_ , schit, schit, Nadia!” Her breasts and stomach bounced with the strength of the orgasm – damn, it felt like she was coming hard. _That_ was metal.   
  
Rolling away, Nadia propped herself up on an elbow and grinned, watching Murderface shake and bury her head in her pillow. “Felt _really_ fucking good, huh?”   
  
Murderface had apparently _not_ come hard enough to stop thinking yet; she flipped Nadia off and let out a slow, contented sigh as her climax slowed and finally stopped. “Yeah,” she mumbled. “That wasch _great_.”   
  
“Hey.” Nadia scooted close and wrapped an arm around Murderface’s waist, squeezing her ass along the way. “Morning, Murderface. You gonna fuckin’ make me come, too?”   
  
“Mm-hm.” Murderface yawned into the pillow. “Schoon. Lemme go back to schleep.”   
  
Nadia snorted, but cuddled closer. They might sleep a few more hours, but eventually, Murderface would take care of the super lady-boner she always seemed to get when she was around the bassist. “Sure,” she said, nuzzling her face into the crook of Murderface’s shoulder. “Few more minutes.”   
  
Within fifteen, both of them were asleep again, passed out in a huge, soft nest of fragrant sheets and too many pillows to count, and they’d missed a band meeting and Pickles getting high enough to run naked and screaming around Charlotte’s office.   
  
Tove had videotaped it, though, so that was okay.


End file.
